


When You Wish Upon A....Tail?

by M83



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Magic, Other, kitten harry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M83/pseuds/M83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry turns into a kitten. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish Upon A....Tail?

Harry had just left his house when the air turned into a mist. He was walking down a foggy path with his eyes drawn to his toes. He couldn’t get the words out of his mind.

“You’re fucking weird. Get out.” 

They burned holes into the back his skull and drew his eyebrows together like curtains.  
Harry wanted to surprise his boyfriend at the time with a new pair of kitten ears and freshly tuned meow. Thing didn’t go as planned. It was his fault anyways, what 17 year old boy liked to act like a kitten? What 17-year-old boy actually got off on it? Harry. Harry did. His tail swung in his pocket with the tune of his hips when his shoe caught on a branch. Harry went down with a whimper, knocking his head on a rock. His last sight was a tall figure. Who could it be?

When Harry awoke the ground seemed closer than usual. He tried to stand, but found his legs had been turned to paws. He raised one and chirped. Pink little bloops surround in fluffy puff. Harry was a kitten now. Harry was his true self.


End file.
